theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flash (Vol 4) 10
Synopsis for "Weather Wizard" Two years ago, Claudio Mardon had gone to Central City to broker a deal for the powerful Guatemalan Mardon Cartel. His elder brother Marco had never wanted to be a part of his family's organized crime, but they remained close, despite the distance between them. One night, Claudio had hit some trouble, and called Marco for help, but before they could speak further, a knock came at Claudio's door, and the young man was shot to death. Now, The Flash has finally returned from the Speed Force after encountering Turbine, failing to rescue Iris West, getting dumped in Gorilla City, and returning to discover that his own friends had turned against him. He hoped to unburden himself by admitting his identity to his girlfriend Patty Spivot, but she had already caught a plane for Guatemala to look into Claudio's cold case. The police report had stated that his cause of death was inconclusive, but forensic evidence suggested to Patty's mind that it was murder. Since arriving in Guatemala, though, Patty was kidnapped by the Mardon Family, and now The Flash is there, facing down with his old enemy Marco Mardon: The Weather Wizard. Mardon has conjured a tidal wave out of nowhere that both threatens to drown the Flash and flood a village down the mountain. Thinking of the villagers first, Barry speeds away from Mardon, catching the water in his momentum and dragging it down the mountain at an intense speed. He rushes through the village, warning the villagers to keep back as he leaps into a nearby lake, taking the excess water with him. Mardon, meanwhile escapes with his men and his sister-in-law Elsa. Mardon has no idea why the Flash is chasing him, claiming no knowledge of this Patty Spivot that he's been accused of capturing. Elsa explains that Patty is the policewoman attempting to solve Claudio's murder, and Marco is confused as to why The Flash would think he would want to prevent someone from finding out who murdered his brother. As he refocuses his energy on stopping The Flash, Elsa texts her men to have Patty killed. Patty, meanwhile is being kept in the basement of a house under the watch of Elsa's armed guards. She is chained down there with a man who calls himself El Araña The Spider. He used to work for the Mardon family, making sure that there was no evidence tying any cartel-related killings to them. he explains that the only think keeping the pair of them alive is the worry that they might have told someone else what they know about Claudio's death. Two years ago, he had been working in Central City and received a frantic call from Elsa with an address. When he investigated, he found young Claudio's body, shot to pieces. Claudio had been there to broker peace with a rival cartel, so that the violence could end between them. But it wasn't the rival cartel that killed him. Elsa had found out that Claudio was going to give up major Mardon territory in exchange for peace, and she had him killed in order to prevent him from weakening the Mardon Family. She blamed the ribal cartel for his death in order to spark a war between the two families that would draw Marco back into the cartel, knowing that his real powers would tip the scales in her own favour. El Araña had kept the murder weapon and the body to protect him from Elsa. He left a fake ransom note at the scene as a message to the killer, but when the Mardon family soldiers came to kidnap him, it confirmed that it had been Elsa all along. Patty hopes that so long as they still have the evidence against Elsa, she can't have them killed, but her men have received her text already. Meanwhile, The Flash manages to catch up to Marco and Elsa's jeep, knocking them out of their seats as the vehicle flies off a cliff and crashes down in flames on their cocaine and opium fields. Angrily The Flash questions Mardon, but the man honestly has no knowledge of Patty, apart from that she is doing him a favour by trying to solve Claudio's murder. Defeated, Elsa admits that she has been keeping Patty in the Mardon guest house down the road. The Flash speeds off as Marco angrily realizes that Elsa has acted behind his back. She claims that she made many sacrifices to keep the Mardon Family strong. Indignantly, Marco complains of how he must sacrifice every time he uses his powers. Each tempestuous weather phenomenon that he creates is powered by an equally tempestuous emotion. Fed up, Elsa announces the depths to which she went to sacrifice for the family: she killed Claudio for the good of the family. Filled with rage and grief, Marco calls down a lightning bolt in the hopes of killing them both. The Flash speeds to Patty's rescue, and she urges him to get on with bringing down the Mardon Cartel's drug empire. He takes her outside to show her that the drug fields are burning up, and admits that he has something important to tell her. She interrupts with her own admission: despite realizing that The Flash is not necessarily responsible for Barry's death, every time she sees him, she is reminded of the loss she's experienced. Thinking on this, The Flash decides not to tell Patty the truth after all. He thought that if he did, she would be able to help bear his burden, but now he sees that that wouldn't be fair to her. As The Flash, he has to keep running for the sake of the world, and that could put those he cares about in danger. The world needs him to be The Flash, and for Patty to move on with her life, Barry Allen needs to stay dead. Elsewhere, Marco Mardon realizes that he has survived the lightning strike, though Elsa is dead leaving him the soul living member of the Mardon Family. He is surprised to be met by an ethereal woman with golden hair. It is Lisa Snart who tells him to call her Glider. She takes his hand, telling him that it's time to go home back to Central City. Appearing in "Weather Wizard" Featured Characters *The Flash (Barry Allen) Supporting Characters *Darwin Elias (In Flashback Only) *Patty Spivot Villains *Weather Wizard *Turbine (In Flashback Only) *Gorilla Grodd (In Flashback Only) *Glider *Elsa Mardon (Dies in This Issue) Other Characters *'El Arana' (First Appearance) *Claudio Mardon (Dies in Flashback) Locations *Central City *'Puerto Quetzal' **'Mardon Guest House' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/the-flash-2011/the-flash-10 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_4_10 *http://www.comicvine.com/the-flash-weather-wizard/37-342863/ Category:The Flash (Volume 4)